


First Words

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, despaircest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Words, Flashbacks, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nice Enoshima Junko, baby junko, baby mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: Fluffy one shot based around Mukuro and Junko's first words. Inspired by a fanfiction called 'We need to talk about Junko’ by Haruka_1224Enjoy :)





	First Words

“Mmmuuukkkuuuuroo.” Junko sleepily whined to her like this every night, calling her name and curling into her tighter and tighter as the night progressed, it had always been that way since they were young and Mukuro never ever complained about it. It was one of the only times where Junko was just Junko, she wasn’t thinking about despair or plotting anyone’s death, it was just pure and truthful Junko. Mukuro was thankful to Fenrir especially during these nights, her being a soldier means she only slept in small intervals but this meant she could watch over her sister and revel in Junko’s dreamy mumblings which always resulted in her name being said at least once a night.

“Mu-Muku-Ro” Junko twisted in the sheets, hair now covering half her face and the rest splayed out over the pillows. It was rare to see Junko without her hair up and not completely covered in heavy make-up, most nights her sister would fall asleep with it all still on but tonight she had taken the time to take it all off and Mukuro smiled happily whilst she brushed the hair out of her face to reveal a happy smile written all over her sister. Mukuro rarely got jealous but she knows deep down that if anyone else got to see her like this she would get the biggest surge of rage that would result in some unfortunate people having their lives cut very short, she tried to always put the fact that Matsuda Yasuke may have had this chance to the back of her mind but whenever she remembers how she held Junko in the rain that night, by her side the second he left and it all came crashing down, she selfishly likes to think that Junko had forgotten all that through her own brainwashing video that she had used on herself one night when Mukuro wasn't looking. Who could hurt Junko? Especially now, especially if they saw her like this, vulnerable, peaceful and just purely angelic, the voice in the back of her head told her it wasn't normal to feel this for each other but then again what was normal about them? She remembers when her and Junko came out as a long time couple to her classmates and they scolded them with disgust before soon settling and realising that love is love and whilst this gutted Junko, made her fall to her knees in despair, it made Mukuro happy to know that she could openly love her sister how she really loved her, they all called them inseparable before they knew, they probably even would've been seen as a couple if nobody had known they were twins. For as long as Mukuro could remember her and Junko had been inseparable, even their first words had been each other's names unlike many peoples beliefs that “despair” had been Junko’s, this was just the propaganda the media made up to make her sound more and more evil with each and every newspaper article that came out. Mukuro’s hand idols on Junko’s face for just a moment as she lets her mind transport her back to that day, it was rare to remember something from such a long time back but she was thankful she did.

~flashback~ 

It was a hot summers day and their Mother had left them both alone, locked up in high chairs with a packet of crisps each and the television blaring out at an ungodly volume especially for babies. Mukuro had sat quiet, she never hassled or fussed or made a noise unless it involved Junko and even then she would make as little as possible but Junko was the complete opposite of her, she was twisting and turning, stretching herself up and throwing herself over the side all in an effort to escape but it was no use. Mukuro felt useless and even at one year old she only wanted to help her sister, rendered captive she couldn't do anything so instead she leaned over and involuntarily gave Junko’s arm a small squeeze three times, this would soon become a sign between each other, it was a sign of comfort for Junko and a sign of ‘attack’ for Mukuro. Identical eyes met and all she could do is stare back and smile which in turn made Junko smile back, two small teeth showing at the front of her mouth that were as white as snow, they never lost that colour even into the present day. The click of the door opened and both expected it to be their Mother so neither moved, still and lifeless much like she made them feel but instead a loud gasp filled the room and their Father came running over, throwing the crisp packets that were still untouched onto the floor and unclipping them both, lifting them out and inspecting them both. Mukuro’s back was red raw where it had faced the sun all day and Junko’s shoulder was rubbed down almost to the bone from where the strap had been tied too tightly and she had struggled against it trying to escape. He held both of them in his arms and cradles them, Mukuro had never once let go of Junko and her eyes had never left Mukuro’s, their Father was acquainted to this and never made a fuss of it, it was only when they were put down on the floor that Mukuro let go of her sister and roamed around a little, stumbling on her feet to try and keep her balance upright to work her muscles back into functioning again. Junko had been still and hadn't moved an inch, eyes wide and unblinking, Mukuro had noticed this and made her way over but just as she was about to try comfort her sister, she was lifted up into the air and cradled by their Father trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Mukuro didn't like this. It was adorable, the little frown on her tiny baby face had even 19 year old Mukuro smiling. She stood up against her Father’s leg using him for balance and as a climbing frame as she tried so desperately to clamber up his leg to ‘rescue’ Junko, her little face and eyes on fire with determination before she stood still, arms wrapped around his leg and eyes still piercing in his direction. 

“Junko.” Mukuro spoke out so assuredly. This caught baby Junko's attention as she leaned away to look at Mukuro who was stood frowning and repeating her name as if she was a toy that had been taken away and she wanted it back, the stillness didn't last very long and Mukuro was now even more heavy footed in her climbing efforts.

“Okay okay Mukuro calm down she’s here.” He tried to extinguish his anger by putting Junko on the floor and watching them both, Mukuro instantly taking her sister in her arms and holding her close as if she’d been gone years and years, Junko gripped back but quickly pulled away to look at Mukuro and like all miracles it came quicker than anyone had realised when a higher pitched almost squeak came from baby Junko like she’d been waiting for her sister to do so first. 

“Mukuro.” All eyes widened in the room, Junko’s in proudness, Mukuro’s in what could only be described as pure delight and their Father’s in shock and awe then the back and forth of names had begun, it was the sweetest thing, they of course liked the sound of the names and they even mixed it up from time to time. Mukuro occasionally being called Junko and vice versa which was all laughed off with avid squeals of delight and entertainment. So caught up in the moment their Father had forgotten to cherish this so he ran as quick as possible to the kitchen, pulled out a camera and ran back in, neither had noticed that he had left due to their new form of fun but that made it all the more sweeter. The click of the camera sealed the memory forever. 

~ end flashback~ 

Mukuro was now level to Junko, head resting on the pillow next to her sister and arms tightly wrapped around her much like she had done that very day. Without hesitation she dug one arm inside her pillow and pulled out a old Polaroid photograph encapturing the two sisters joyfully laughing and playing and if Mukuro concentrated hard enough she could hear the way Junko said it all over again, it would echo for the rest of her life and even now when she says it disguised as distain it makes the moments when it’s said with such fondness behind closed doors all that more sweeter. 


End file.
